Mały szary kamień
by Akolitka
Summary: W czasie pogrzebu Freda mała dziewczynka daje Molly szary kamień. Wkrótce Molly odkrywa, że jest w ciąży. Ale jest coś bardzo dziwnego w najmłodszym dziecku Weasleyów... Tłumaczenie fika Paimpont.


— Dlaczego płaczesz? — Mała dziewczynka spojrzała na Molly Weasley, ze zdziwieniem patrząc na jej twarz.

— Cicho, Marina.— Angelina Johnson otoczyła ramionami swoją młodszą siostrę i przyciągnęła ją do siebie. — Tak bardzo mi przykro, pani Weasley. Marina nie rozumie jeszcze, czym są pogrzeby. Jest jeszcze taka mała...

— Och, nie martw się o to, kochanieńka. — Szepnęła Molly łamiącym się głosem. — Oczywiście, że nie rozumie, ani też nie powinna, mały aniołek. — Zaszlochała w chusteczkę.

Marina spojrzała na Molly w zdumieniu. — Czy ona jest smutna? — Szepnęła do siostry.

Angelina pogładziła włosy dziewczynki. — Tak, jest smutna. My wszyscy jesteśmy, bo zebraliśmy się tutaj, by pożegnać się z kimś, kogo bardzo kochaliśmy. — Jej głos zadrżał i zamilkła na chwilę zanim znowu się odezwała. — Ale pani Weasley jest bardziej smutny niż ktokolwiek, bo straciła syna. — Ukryła twarz we włosach siostry i rozpłakała się.

— Och. — Dziewczynka stała nieruchomo przez chwilę, patrząc na ziemię. Potem wyswobodziła się szybko z ramion siostry. Pochyliła się i podniosła mały szary kamień, który leżał w trawie. Był to zwykły, gładki kamyk, ale miał ładny okrągły kształt i lekko błyszczał.

— Proszę. — Wyciągnęła rękę i umieściła kamień w dłoni pani Weasley. — To dla ciebie.

— Co ty robisz, Marina? Dlaczego dałaś pani Weasley kamyk? Odłóż go tam, gdzie go znalazłeś. — Angelina wymamrotała przez łzy. — Cicho teraz, Marina, bądźmy cicho i posłuchajmy przemówień.

Ale Molly spojrzała na mały kamień w jej dłoni i szepnęła: — Och, nie, wszystko w porządku, kochana Angelino. Twoja maleńka siostrzyczka była dla mnie taka miła i to jest wielka pociecha w tym, w dniu takim jak ten. — Jej dłoń zacisnęła się na kamieniu i udało się jej uśmiechnąć przez łzy. — Dziękuję, Marino. Zachowam ten kamień na zawsze.

-oOo-

— Kolejne dziecko? Po tych wszystkich latach? — Artur Weasley spojrzał na żonę z podziwem. — To wspaniale, ale... czy jesteś całkowicie, zupełnie pewna, Molly? To znaczy, myślałam, że to już dla nas za późno...

Molly zaczerwieniła się i pojaśniała z radości. — Tak samo jak ja, ale wydaje mi się, że nie mogłam się pomylić. Wyobraź sobie, Arturze - znowu będziemy rodzicami! Wiem, że to będzie chłopiec! Rzuciłam już zaklęcie ujawniające płeć dziecka. Urodzi się w marcu. — Pogłaskała powolnym ruchem swój brzuch. — Jakie to dziwne - czuć w sobie nowe, rozwijające się życie po tej całej grozie i niezliczonych ofiarach.

Artur położył dłoń na brzuchu Molly. — Przypuszczam, że życie zawsze znajdzie sposób. — Łza spłynęła po jego twarzy. — Czy ty... Czy uważasz, że powinniśmy nazwać go po Fredzie?

Molly myślała o tym przez chwilę, a potem potrząsnęła głową. — Jestem pewna, że jedno z naszych dzieci będzie chciało nazwać swojego syna po Fredzie. Ale ja nie mogłabym tego znieść. On nie będzie taki sam Fred... Czułabym się dziwnie mając drugiego syna o tym imieniu. Ale może Fabian, po moim bracie? Fred miał dostać imię po Fabianie, ale ostatecznie stało się inaczej. Fabian i Gideon. Fred i George. Dwie pary bliźniąt, z których każda była tak psotna jak poprzednia.

Artur uśmiechnął się. — Myślisz, że nasz mały Fabian będzie dowcipnisiem, jak oni wszyscy?

Molly roześmiała się. — I nie zdziwiłabym się.

-oOo-

Ale mały Fabian okazał się bardzo różnić zarówno od Freda, jak i jego dawno zmarłego wuja Fabiana. Oczywiście miał rude włosy, jak wszyscy Weasleyowie nie, ale jego oczy nie były ani niebieskie jak u Freda ani brązowe, jak u jego wujka Fabiana, miały interesujący srebrnoszary kolor, tak jasny, jak szkło. Poza tym zarówno Molly i Artur byli gotowi przysiąc, że Fred zaśmiał się w ciągu godziny od swoich narodzin, ale Fabian ani nie uśmiechnął się, ani nie plakał - patrzył tylko na wszystkich tymi swoimi dziwnymi oczami w kolorze żywego srebra.

Kiedy Fabian podrósł, zarówno Molly, jak i Artur byli zaskoczeni jego poważnym usposobieniem. Czy ktokolwiek słyszał o dziecku, które nie chce się bawić? Wszyscy jego starsi bracia i siostra - oraz wciąż rosnące stado małych rudowłosych siostrzenic i siostrzeńców - chcieli się z nim bawić, ale mały Fabian nie zwracał uwagi na ich usiłowania. Wciąż siedział cicho w ramionach matki, patrząc na figlarne błazeństwa swoich krewnych z lekką dezaprobatą.

Ale kochał książki - och, jak on kochał książki! Molly czasami zastanawiała się, czy Fabian nie zamierza okazać się jeszcze bardziej inteligentny niż mała Rose, córeczka Rona i Hermiony. W wieku dwóch lat Fabian przewracał strony swoich książek z taką powagą, jak gdyby rzeczywiście je czytał, a nie tylko udawał, zawsze powtarzał szeptem wszystkie zaklęcia, jakich używali ludzie wokół niego, jakby zapisując je w pamięci. Molly, która była przyzwyczajona do śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci, które budziły ją w środku nocy, czasami spoglądała nas swojego cichego, skupionego syna z podziwem - skąd się wizięło to jego dziwne dorosłe zachowanie? Może to był brak braci i sióstr w jego wieku, który uczynił go tak poważnym?

Ale też Fabian nigdy nie dał swojej matce powodu, do najmiejszego niepokoju - z jednym wyjątkiem, gdy połknął kamień. Molly zawsze była tak czujny przy innych swoich dzieciach, gdy były małe, dobrze wiedząc, że mogą bardzo zaszkodzić tak sobie, jak i innym, gdyby nie obserwowała ich jak jastrząb, ale Fabian tak doskonale się zachowywał, że czasem zapominała obserwować go tak dokładnie, jak powinna. Ale pewnego dnia kątem oka zobaczyła coś zaskakującego - jej syn sięgnął po mały szary kamień, który leżał na stoliku przy łóżku matki, a następnie wsadził go sobie do ust.

— Fabian! — Molly upuściła ścierkę do kurzu i podbiegła do dziecka. — Och, słodki Merlinie, co ty zrobiłeś? Połknąłeś to? Anapneo!

Ale Fabian nie dusił się, spojrzał na nią tylko swoimi jasnymi oczami, które wydawały się zbyt stare dla jego cherubinkowej twarzy. Molly otworzyła mu usta i zajrzała do środka, ale niczego w nich nie było. Wzięła dziecko na ręce i przytuliła go, ale oddychał normalnie.

— Nie wolno połykać kamieni, Fabianie. — Powiedziała drżącym głosem i pogładziła jego włosy. — To jest niebezpieczne - można od tego umrzeć.

— Moje. — Stwierdził Fabian zdecydowanie i wyswobodził się z jej uścisku.

Gdyby jednak rzeczywiście połknął mały kamień, nie wyrządziłoby mu to żadnej krzywdy. Molly obserwowała jednak Fabiana o wiele uważniej po tym, ale już nigdy nie widziała, żeby jeszcze raz zrobił coś niebezpiecznego.

— On jest raczej poważnym chłopczykiem, prawda? — Powiedział kiedyś George raz, odkładając brata na podłogę po kolejnej szalonej jeździe na jego grzbiecie. — Wydaje mi się, że z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nic nie mogę zrobić, żeby go rozśmieszyć. Może pewnego dnia będzie pracował w Ministerstwie, jak Percy.

Percy roześmiał się i sięgnął po małego chłopca, ale Fabian spojrzał chłodno na Percy'ego i odszedł.

Ale Fabian wydawał się być całkiem zafascynowany jednym ze swoich krewnych - zawsze krążył dookoła Harry'ego, kiedy ten przychodził ich odwiedzić, patrząc na męża swojej siostry z jasnymi szarymi oczami. Kiedy podrósł, Harry raz za razem opowiadał mu historię o tym, jak pokonał Czarnego Pana.

— On jest tobą zupełnie zauroczony kochanie.— Zaśmiała się Ginny i pogłaskała ogniste włosy Fabiana. — Być może będzie kolejnym bohaterem Gryffindoru, kiedy urośnie, tak jak ty.

Harry roześmiał się i podał Fabianowi miotłę zabawkę. — Proszę, zobaczmy jak latasz, kolego.

Ale Fabian zaledwie spojrzał na miotłę i dostał książkę.

Artur Weasley uśmiechnął się. — Nie jestem pewien czy będzie Gryfonem, Ginny. Może nasz mały Fabian będzie pierwszym Weasley'em w historii przydzielonym do Ravenclawu! Na pewno jest na tyle inteligentny, mały urwis! Znalazłem go wczoraj grzebiącego w książkach Hermiony. Wyglądał tak, jakby czytał stare francuskie Grimoire - w wieku czterech lat, możecie to sobie wyobrazić?

Fabian wspiął się na kanapę ze swoją książką i usiadł obok Harry'ego. — Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, jak zniszczyłeś jego horkruksy. — Harry potrząsnął głową i roześmiał się. — Dobrze, Fabianie. Zobacz, Tom Riddle posiadał kiedyś ten dziennik i kiedy ja byłem na drugim roku i Ginny na swoim pierwszym...

W nocy, kiedy Molly ułożyła Fabiana do łóżka, chłopiec szepnął sennie do matki: — Dlaczego on ukrył swą duszę w tych wszystkich dziwnych rzeczach, Mamusiu? To dzięki nim Harry pokonał Czarnego Pana?

Molly ułożyła kołdrę ściślej wokół szczupłego ciała jej najmłodszego syna i pocałowała go w czoło. — Ponieważ był bardzo złym człowiekiem, kochanie, i dlatego, że chciał żyć wiecznie.

Fabian patrzył przed siebie przez chwilę, a potem mruknął: — Myślę, że on musiał być bardzo głupim człowiekiem, Mamusiu.

— Głupim? — Molly była trochę zaskoczona. — Dlaczego? Tak, przypuszczam, że to było głupie z jego strony być potworem, skoro mógł wybrać bycie kimś dobrym.

— Och, nie o to mi chodziło, Mamo. — Chłopiec podniósł oczy i spojrzał na nią teraz, a jego szare oczy były tak jasne, jak srebrzyste światło księżyca dookoła. — To było głupotą z jego strony, że ukrył części swojej duszy w tych szczególnych rzeczach, które ludzie tak łatwo mogą zauważyć, jak jego własny dziennik, pierścień z cennym kamieniem i diamentowy diadem. Gdybym był Czarnym Panem, byłbym o wiele sprytniejszy niż on. Ukryłbym kawałek mojej duszy daleko, daleko stąd, w czymś tak prostym i małym, że nikt nigdy nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi. Nie chciałbym ukryć mojej duszy w wężu, czy srebrnym medalionie. Chciałbym ukryć moją duszę w czymś malutkim i zwyczajnym, jak mały szary kamień...

— Co? — Molly siedziała nieruchomo przez chwilę, a jej ciało zamarło. Dotknęła miękkiego policzka syna, po czym powiedziała z wahaniem: — Co... co ty powiedziałeś, Fabian?

Dziecko spojrzało na nią swoimi jasnymi oczami. — Chciałbym ukryć ostatni kawałek mojej duszy w małym szarym kamieniu, którego nikt nawet nie zauważy, a potem będę żyć wiecznie...

Molly siedziała nieruchomo przez dłuższy czas. Potem wzięła Fabiana w ramiona i wyszeptała: — Och, co ty mówisz? Moje dziecko... Moje dziecko. — Pocałowała małą twarz Fabiana rozpaczliwie. — Ciii, Fabian. Kochasz mnie, prawda?

Fabian skinął głową z powagą.

— Więc obiecaj mi... — Szepnęła Molly, a jej głos był ochrypły. — Obiecaj mi, że nigdy nie powtórzysz tego Harry'emu, Ginny i tacie ani... ani nikomu... nic z tego co właśnie mi powiedziałeś. Oni tego nie zrozumieją... Harry jest Gryfonem w każdym calu; nigdy nie wahał się poświęcić siebie samego, żeby tylko zniszczyć Czarnego Pana, ani Ron ani Hermiona, ani Ginny nigdy nie myśleli, żeby go przed tym powstrzymać, chociaż tak mocno go kochali. Och, kto wie, co zrobiliby z tobą, gdyby tylko się dowiedzieli... — Mocno przytuliła chłopca do piersi. — Po prostu już nigdy nic więcej o tym nie mów, kochanie. Nigdy nie rozmawiaj o tym z żadnym z nich.

Fabian zamknął oczy i skinął głową sennie.

— To dobrze. — Molly wzięła głęboki drżący oddech, a potem jeszcze raz pocałowała swojego syna. Siedziała tam przez długi czas, obserwując go, jak zasypiał.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to, kim jesteś ani czym się staniesz. — Szepnęła do zapadającym mroku. — Jesteś moim dzieckiem, tylko to ma znaczenie. — Pogłaskała kosmyk włosów na miękkim czole chłopca. — Życie zawsze znajdzie sposób...


End file.
